moved on
by oneHUGEEElazy.bum
Summary: [Sakura x Sasuke] Since Sasuke never shown any feelings towards Sakura, leaving Sakura to believe that Sasuke would never return her feelings. Sakura's inner self encourages Sakura to move on with her life. Enough waiting, he's not the only guy in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: moved on

Ch. 1 moved on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, or "Kenji" a character that _is_ in naruto but I don't know his name so I just randomly picked a name.

_Intalic inner Sakura speaking or indicating that character is thinking._

On a warm, warm Monday morning, a girl stood looking at her reflection inside her room. She posed, she practiced smiling, she flicked her hair and with her final touch up, she winked at her reflection, and smiled once again-- but suddenly her face dropped. She didn't have the energy to go on. She stepped a bit closer to her mirror, and using her index finger she pressed against her mirror, tracing the outline of her face. She thought, "Sakura… you know that Sasuke-kun won't ever return his return feelings... no matter how hard you try, how nice you are to him, or make yourself look pretty…"

"Sakura! Hurry up, or you're going to be late."

"I'm going!" shouted the girl. "Well, I guess I should just move on. They'll be some other boys who will always come around" She winked at her reflection once again and headed downstairs towards the door. The moment she stepped out, a cool breeze whipped her hair; making her think back."I grew my hair long just for him… and yet I cut my hair with my kunai just so to protect him during that second examination…" She shook her head."No, no. Stop it Sakura" she thought. "Remember what you said just back in your room. You're moving on. You're moving on…but I can't."

"_Sakuraaa! You can! You can!" _said inner Sakura while holding her fist up.

_"Forget about him already! Remember, you've moved on. You've moved on. You're just wasting your precious youth waiting for him! Look around you! Tons of good looking guys are always circling around you! Beside...that fuzzy eyebrow, Rock Lee. Get a hold of yourself!"_

"I will!" said Sakura as she held up her fist. "Sakura…you can do it. Gambatte!" and off Sakura went, running off towards the Ninja Academy.

It wasn't long when Sakura finally made it as she heads towards the second floor now. Bell hasn't rung yet; all students were outside playing or chatting inside the classroom or in the halls. When she was nearing her classroom she had met up with her teammates. "Ohayo, Sa…"

_Sakura! What are you hesitating for? Say hello to him like you normally do! If you want to show yourself that you're over him. Why not bid Naruto good morning first!_

Sakura smiled. "Ohayo, Naruto. Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm…." Said Naruto to himself,

"…" –Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"You're different today, Sakura-chan…" replied Naruto.

"Hontou ni? In what way?" questioned Sakura as Naruto stood there thinking to himself.

_"THIS! This is a MIRACLIE! She said morning to me first and not to Sasuke!"_

"Naruto?" - Sakura

_"I KNOW! She's not Sakura-chan. This is too good to be true!"_

"Tell me you imposter! Where is Sakura-chan? I know you're not her. She would never say morning to me first! Nor treat me this nice!" screamed Naruto. Sakura's eyes twitched and she launched a punch against Naruto.

"Baka! So you're saying I'm not…nice?" growled Sakura.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" cried Naruto.

"Then what did you mean!" shouted Sakura as she dug her punched against the top of Naruto's head. Just then a figure appeared in front of them, which interrupted their fun-fest.

"Uh…Kenji?" asked Naruto.

"Ehh… who's that?" asked Sakura.

"Remember that time I um…kind of." Naruto paused as he shivered."Kissed... Sasuke. He's the guy that pushed me." Naruto pointed his index finger at Kenji. The figure suddenly looked scared."You're wrong. That was just an accident. I didn't mean to!" said Kenji as he waved both his hand indicating no, that's not it.

"So… what's do you want, Kenji?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" Kenji slightly blushed."I came here because of Sakura-chan."

"Me?" asked Sakura pointing to herself.

"Yes. I wanted to ask if you wanted to… hang out sometimes." Kenji was looking at the ground, blushing furiously.

_Sakura! This is your chance! Say yes! One small little date can't possibly hurt you! Show yourself that you're wayyy over Sasuke!_

Sakura nodded her head."Why not?"

"Really?" both Naruto and Kenji exclaimed at the same time. Even Sasuke was a little surprised. He shifted his position into a more comfortable pose against the wall.

"Oh wow. Maybe tomorrow after your training session with you sensei I'll walk you home! Ja ne!" and Kenji ran off.

Kenji inside his classroom

"Guess what? Haruno Sakura said yes to me." Exclaimed Kenji.

"Nani?" exclaimed Kenji's friend."Isn't she one of those Uchiha crazed girls? I thought she would've rejected you."

"I thought so too. When I asked her, I already prepared myself to be rejected. Guess not." Kenji grinned.

"Hm… this is interesting…" chuckled a blond girl near by."Sakura… are you really _that_ desperate?" she thought to herself as she walked out her classroom and out into the hallway.

"Ne, ne Sakura. I hear you agreed on a date with Kenji-kun." said the blond haired girl.

"Ino… you heard right. I _did_ agreed." Sakura replied.

"Uh oh… Sakura and Ino…." Thought Naruto.

"Tell me, Sakura. Are you really that desperate to have a boyfriend or are you just trying to make Sasuke-kun jealous?" Sasuke flinched as he heard his name. Sasuke shifted his position again, but this time all ears.

"Ino… I would never stoop that low. No matter what I do, I know Sasuke would just think I'm just plain annoying." Sakura turned towards Sasuke. Tears began filling her up eyes. Sasuke looked a little surprised."I've been admiring you since I was very young. Admiring you even till now. What if I keep going on like this until I'm eighty? I can't stay young forever waiting to hear Sasuke say the three words I most want to hear from him… what if Sasuke never returns my feelings? Then I would've wasted all my youth when I could be with someone else. Who returns my feelings!" Sakura faced Ino again. "That answer you question?" Sakura looked down, hiding her face so no one would see her tears. As for Naruto was one of the few who hadn't notice her tears spoke,"Ehhh. Sakura-chan! That wasn't fair. You should've told me you were over Sasuke! Or I would've asked to treat you to some ramen." Sakura, tried to smile.

"Naruto…maybe some other time." And Sakura walked in, into her classroom, leaving the shocked Ino, and Naruto out in the hallway. Sasuke looked at his feet thinking,"Sakura…"


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru sensei

Ch. 2 Shikamaru-sensei.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kenji….

After Sakura left, the rest went inside their classroom. When Naruto and Sasuke took their seat, Sasuke noticed Sakura was rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke had the urge to ask her if she was alright; unfortunately Naruto beat him to it."Nee, Sakura-chan, daijobu?" Sakura smiled.

"Hm…yah. Thanks for asking." Naruto grin his goofy grin. Just then, their former teacher Iruka had walked in followed with sudden gasp and shouts of, "Nee! Isn't that Iruka-sensei?", "Uh…you're right! IRUKA-SENSEI!", "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Their teacher smiled.

"Okay, quiet down please." Their teacher said. Then Naruto gasped and shouted,"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Again their teacher smiled.

"Morning, Naruto." He paused, as silence fell."Well, as you all know that you're all here to begin your training again, and this is just a simple gathering. I thought that you all would just love to visit the academy again and see all your friends, since all of you have been busy with missions." After he had finished his sentence, the room was suddenly filled with low whispering. "You all should know that the chunni exam is coming is 6 months. For those of you who had participated in the chunni-exam that was held two years ago should have an idea what it will be like. I understand that it was very hard indeed, and that barely any of you had passed. I would like to congratulate the one who _had_ passed the exam, using his pure skills and intelligence, Nara, Shikamaru. Come on up." Their sensei had motioned his hand indicating to Shikamaru to come up. Shikamaru grumbled while doing so.

"Tch…" – Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I'm very proud of you, seeing as you were one of my students, and now you are a chunni. You are in the same level as I, and I would love to give you this." Iruka had held up a box, which Shikamaru took. He opened it and lifted up what was inside so everyone could see.

"Eh?" Shikamaru started at it, his eyes twitching."Nani?"

"Don't you like it?" asked Iruka, staring at him. Suddenly, Naruto stood on his chair and pointed his index finger at what Shikamaru was holding up, eye twitching the same as Shikamaru's.

"Nani? Isn't that the uniform what Iruka-Sensi is wearing!" – Naruto.

Iruka smiled. Then he noticed that Sakura had her hand up."Hai, Sakura?"

"Nee, does that mean that Shikamaru-kun is going to be a sensei like you?"

"Hm... depends if he want to be one. He does have to choice, if this is not he wants to be, he can just continue what he is doing now, taking on missions, but probably doing B rank missions."

"Aww! No fair, we're always stuck with the lousy, D rank. Why does he get a B rank?" screeched Naruto.

"Baka… Shikamaru passed the chunni exam and you didn't. Remember?" said Sasuke is a low, but cool voice.

"Hm…" grumbled Naruto."I could beat that lazy butt over there any time I want."

"…" – Sasuke.

"So, Shikamaru, have you made up your mind?" – Iruka.

eye twitch - Shikamaru.

_"If I say no, I would be continuing the B rank missions I have been doing now. That last mission nearly killed me. It would be so much less work if I be a sensei like Iruka-sensei over here. But… the thought of having a student like Naruto…don't even want to think about it." _Shikamaru thought.

"Haha" Shikamaru laughed lazily,"Why not? I'll give it a try."

"Great, you can start by giving me a hand with the new students that are dropping by." Iruka smiled, Shikamaru sighed."Class…dismissed,"

"Ja ne! Iruka-sensei" shouted the kids as they passed Iruka.

"Good luck, _Shikamaru_-sensei." Ino said bidding her good-bye to her former teammate with a tease in her tone.

"Mmm…." growled Shikamaru, as he placed his hand over his face.

sigh -Sakura."Isn't today's training hard?"

"Hm…yah. I'm beat." complained Naruto.

"Sakura!" A voice called, as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke turned around.

"Kenji-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Nee, you forgot already? I said I would walk you home." smiled Kenji.

"Uh…." Gasp Sakura. _"Sakura! Anata no baka! How can you forget that Kenji was walking you home today? How could you let this slip your mind!"_

"Hehe…" Sakura chuckled nervously."I'm sorry…."

"No need to be, as long as you remember now. Let's get going now, shall we?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Ja ne, Naruto. Sasuke-kun." Sakura cried bidding her goodbyes to her fellow teammates.

_"Nee nee, Sakura. This silence is very awkward isn't it? Say something to him! Hold his hands! You two clearly doesn't look like a couple right now!" _Sakura shook her head"Nee, Kenji-kun, let's talk." Kenji looked at Sakura with one eyebrow up. _"Sakuraaa! "Let's talk"! What were you thinking?"_

"Mmm… sure. What do you want to talk about?" said Kenji coolly with his hands in his pockets.

"Mmm….I had this question I really wanted to ask you." said Sakura nervously.

"What is it?"Sakura gulped.

"What do you see in me? I know this might be really weird for you, but… I really want to know." Sakura tried to smile, while blushing furiously.Kenji laughed.

"Mmm?" –Sakura.

"Well, whenever I look at you, you make me happy. Especially the way you smile. It soothes me. You're not afraid of expressing your feelings. That's one thing I really admire. When you're happy, you laugh, you smile. Sad, you look down. Mad, you go crazy…." Sakura's eye twitched.

_"Crazy! He thinks I go crazy!"_

"Ne? Nani?" asked Kenji stopping his sentence midway.

"You…you think I'm crazy!" said Sakura louder than her usual voice. Fist clenched tight. Kenji laughed.

"How can you laugh about it!" yelled Sakura throwing her fist towards Kenji. Kenji easily caught her wrist.

"Just like now. That temper of yours is cute." He smiled, Sakura blushed."Anyway, this is your home right?" Sakua nodded."Well, bye. Hope I'll see you tomorrow. I really enjoyed that little walk we had." smiled Kenji. Sakura laughed, before she knew what had just happened, Kenji leaned in towards her and gave her a small peck of her cheek. Sakura's mouth fell open a bit, as she watched Kenji slowly walk away. She hurriedly went inside her house, shut the door and leaned against it. Placing a hand to where that kiss was. She blushed.


	3. Chapter 3: let's be friends

Ch. 3 let's be friends.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Kenji.

Sakura hurried up the stairs and got into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Kenji…kun…." she thought. After her shower she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling."Kenji…" she muttered softly. She shut her eyes tight, reviewing of what had just happened outside of her house just then. They were laughing; Kenji leaned forward, and…kiss. Sakura placed her hand over the same spot where the kiss was laid on her cheek. "My first kiss… "Sakura smiled to herself."That felt… really nice. It made me all giggly…" she chuckled a bit.

"But… he's not the person I wish who _had_ gave me a kiss…" Sakura closed her eyes, hid her face with her locks and bangs and thought, "Who am I kidding here? Trying to forget Sasuke just like this? I've been admiring him for years and I just… can't forget…that easily… Sure, Kenji-kun is a nice guy to be around with, but… how I wished I shared that walk with Sasuke-kun."

_"What are you talking about, Sakura! Sharing that walk with Sasuke? I bet that whole entire trip would just be silence between you two. Even if you dare ask a question you think he'll answer you in full detail?" yelled Sakura's inner-self._Sakura clutched her hair and tighten her face.

"But this isn't fair to Kenji-kun. I'm just…just using him to get my mind off of Sasuke-kun. Kenji-kun really likes me and I shouldn't treat him this way…"

after training

"Sakura!" a voice yelled. Sakura turned around and spotted Kenji. Sakura ran over to him,

"Ohayo Kenji-kun. You're early..."

"Hm… so you don't wish to see me?" asked Kenji teasingly.

"I...iie!" exclaimed Sakura.

"We'll your training ended early too. So it's a good thing I'm here early as well." Kenji paused a second, and looked up. "Today's a fine day isn't it? I'm not going to walk you home… let's just walk around the village instead" smiled Kenji.

"Sure…" said Sakura.

Once they were out of earshot, Sakura started up their conversation."Nee, Kenji-kun. I have something to tell you."

"Nani?" asked Kenji.

"Well, I don't think you should be this nice to me…" said Sakura looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't I be nice to everyone?"

"No not that. I mean you and me. Walking me home and stuff, I know we've only spent a little time together; and we had fun. But, the feeling I have _with_ you is… like how friends feel towards each other. Let's be friends… instead." Sakura looked up at Kenji with a weak smile.

"…sure." Kenji said in a disappointed voice."Hm… I guess, it isn't very easy to forget about Sasuke Uchiha, isn't it? I don't blame you. As long as we're still friends… that's all it matters to me. To be with you. To be someone special to you. To be the person who you would go to when you need help. Friends." smiled Kenji.

He held up his hand in a position of a handshake. Sakura's expression brightened, and nodded.

"Friends…"

That day, they cruised around the village, laughing and chasing each other. Being like little kids, running around. Soon, when the sun started going down, Kenji offered to walk her home. This time no kiss; but a friendly wave: good-bye.


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes.**

I know I haven't been updating, I want to but I don't really know how to carry on the story. So I'll just tell everyone here how I'm thinking to end this story, but just don't know how to expand it into chapters after chapters.

So yes, Sasuke is actually jealous of Kenji and Sakura. He _hates_ Kenji. He _hates_ him for ever asking Sakura out, thinking that _he_ should've been the person asking Sakura. But, we all know that Sasuke would never do such a thing, (or would he?) that would just basically mean that Sakura would be waiting for him to ask her. That's not really fair now is it?

The break up of Sakura and Kenji soon spread, yet somehow they haven't reached the ears of Uzumaki Naruto, or Uchiha Sasuke. One day, team 7 resting on the floor against the fresh green grass, Naruto brought up the subject of Kenji and Sakura. Here's how it happened:

"Ne, Sakura-chan. How are you and Kenji doing?" asked Naruto.

"We broke up." answered Sakura swiftly.

Naruto gasped, and sat up."Don't tell me that jerk broke up with you! Why, I'll kill him for messing with my Sakura-chan's feelings!"

Naruto was holding out a shaky fist.

"No… I broke up with him…" Sakura said flatly.

"Why?" asked the curious Naruto.

Suddenly, Sakura sat up, and hit Naruto's head.

"And, why should I tell you?" snapped Sakura.

"Awww…. Sakura-chan!" wailed Naruto.

Little did both know that Sasuke was listening to every words, and with his eyes closed, he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Okay and so team 7 headed out to Ichiraku? I think I spelled that wrong. Anyhow, they headed out for ramen, because Naruto demanded for it, so they were going to eat there. Naruto was basically running to the ramen stand and Sakura and Sasuke walked.

"Aaaa Sakura-_channn_, Sasukee! How can you both walk so slow?" wailed Naruto.

"If you want to hurry then go. We'll catch up…." said Sakura un-interestedly. Naruto nodded and off he went to the Ichiraku.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sakura halted in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" before Sakura had a chance to continue her line, Sasuke cut of off.

"So… you broke up with that Kenji. I like Naruto wonder why too." said Sasuke flatly.

"You really want to know?" Sakura said waiting for Sasuke to reply, but none came."It's all because of you… I just couldn't forget about you…"

Sasuke breathed slowly…Then suddenly, Sakura went flying at him. Arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck tight. Afraid to let go, afraid that _he_ would go.

She sobbed,"Why were you ever born into my life? If I never met you than life would so much easier now…!"

"So you wish for me to never exist?" asked Sasuke in monotone.

Sakura didn't answer, she continued."Sasuke-kun you're like drug. Why? Day and night all I think is about you, you're everywhere I see. Why? When I'm out with Kenji, all I **think** is you. You just wouldn't leave me, no matter _how_ hard I try…you haunt me… when will you stop…?"

When Sakura was about to let go, Sasuke had his arm around her.

"I really…love you. I just don't know _how_ to admit that. So I had you to wait… wait until I'm ready to tell you. Then… Kenji just had to come along. Sakura, you're like drug to me too. I see you everywhere, flashing that smile of yours to me. I even dream about you…" Sasuke blushed."You haunt me just the same."

Yes, that's basically how I want my story to end. But in between there's something that happens, just haven't figure out what it is. And, yeah… they kind of left Naruto there…. And Sasuke on TV would never be this straight forward with his feelings… but if I made the way how Sasuke really _is._ Then, the story could never end. And, I won't be updating for this story anymore, because I seriously don't know how to continue on after chapter 3. So might I inform you all that the story above is how the story ends and in between chapter. 3 and the end here, some minor things happen, and I don't really know what minor things. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, I'll be starting a new one, and hopefully I would be more successful with that story than this one. I know I probably _will_ finish that story, because now I have the plot all lay out on my mind. I've even been thinking about it at night. (

-anime.xx


End file.
